Broken and Torn
by dollofamonster
Summary: A plan was made to capture Gaara. All that was needed was bait. So he was sent to collect her. He contained her, tortured her, and pained her. But what he didn't expect was to have feelings for her...
1. The Plot

_Chapter One: The Plot_

"We all know that there are _very_ powerful demons seal away in others, am I correct?" came a voice in a small room followed by nods.

"And we all _know _who posses these demons right?" More nods.

"Then we have nothing to worry about then. All we need now is_ bait._"

**- - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Moonlight shined over the sleeping city of Suna. The only lights that actually seemed to be on were the ones in the Kazekage's office.

Gaara organized papers with help from his secretary. Together they cleaned this once messy that was filled with old and new papers alike, scattered everywhere on his desk.

"There. I think we are almost done Gaara." Temari told him. She let out a yawn as she handed him more papers.

"I told you that you could go home, Temari. Kankuro is already there waiting for us." the Kazekage replied putting everything in a folder.

"No, its alright. I mean we're almost through. Why don't you go home Gaara? I can finish the rest for you."

"But Temari-"

"Go on Gaara. Though you don't sleep, you still need your rest." Temari told him, cutting him off. "You have to look presentable for tomorrow. Remember, you are Kazekage." She nudged him told the door. He gave her a look. "Don't worry. I'll be right there."

"Alright Temari, I trust you." With that said Gaara left his secretary to finish filing while he headed home.

Back in the office Temari stacked the last of the papers on Gaara's desk. There, she thought. Though she wasn't kazekage, she wondered if her job was more difficult sometimes. Helping the kazekage with paperwork, organizing meetings between Konoha, making sure he was ready for the next day.

Her job could be such a pain sometimes. Whenever a mission comes in for her she takes it and treats it as if it were a vacation.

Ahh, a vacation. Something she never had since the Chuunin Exams.

Oh well. This job still has rewards, she thought. At least I can make sure Gaara doesn't do anything crazy while on the job.

Picking up her fan from the door the tired secretary turned out all the lights and made her way downstairs. She locked up for the night and started on her way home.

She quietly strode down the moonlight road hearing the echos of her shoes on the sandy street. "So much to do, so little time." she mumbled walking past a stranger covered in the shadows of night.

She didn't notice him even as he started to follow her. She less than half way there when he reached out and grabbed her only to be welcomed by a substitution.

She came up from above fan in hand and slammed it onto the ground. The stranger dodged and the two looked at each other.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Temari demanded.

"I came for nothing special. Just you." the stranger replied.

"Me? Ha, I'd like to see you try. Kamaitachi no Jutsu!" Temari waved her fan at the stranger only to find it as a clone. He reared up behind her grabbing her neck and slamming her to the ground. She lost consciousness.

Picking her up he threw her over his shoulder with her fan in his hand and disappeared into the night.

**- - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

The next morning Kankuro awoke to Gaara's voice on the phone. He made his way to the kitchen and pulled out a carton of milk.

Gaara hung up the phone and turned to Kankuro. "What happened?" Kankuro asked taking a drink from the carton.

"Temari," Gaara started, "Never came home last night."

Kankuro choked.


	2. Is that the truth?

_Chapter Two: Is that the truth?_

Dizzy, Temari woke from her slumber. Weakly she looked up to see nothing but darkness that was surrounding her. She had been chained to wall so tight that she could hardly move her arms and ankles.

Though feeling almost completely weakened she was still able to finish glimpsing around. All she could see was darkness.

_Step Step Step_

She jumped a little at the sound that echoed in the empty space.

_Step Step Step_

They were getting closer. Getting near. Temari began to shake wondering what was going to happen to her. She closed her eyes.

...

They stopped. Trying to calm herself down she opened her eyes only to be greeted with a pair of red sharingan. A Uchiha.

"Hello Temari." He said in an emotionless voice. Temari held in her yelp as she felt his warm breath brush up against her face.

"Uchiha." She growled.

"Great. We know each other."

"What do you want Uchiha?!" Temari spat with anger in her tone. "Why have you brought me here?! Why- "

"It would be a lot smarter to watch your tone." The Uchiha told her placing his finger over her mouth. "Besides I just want to talk."

"I'm not telling you anything!!"

"I knew you might say something like that. But, I'm always convening."

Soon Temari's vision came back but this wasn't what she wanted to see. She was strapped to a cross surrounded by many males. All with black raven hair tied back into a low ponytail wearing a black uniform decorated with red clouds. In their hands they all held_ whips._

"Your 72 hours of torture starts now."

Temari gulped.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kankuro slammed his hands on the desk. "She's been missing for days!! We've searched everywhere for her!!"

Tsunade was startled as she spilled some of her tea on the carpet.

"You've got to help us!!"

Tsunade placed the teacup on her desk. This would explain why the two came with only one phone call, no organized plans and why they made it there in two days instead of three. And why they went straight to her office right in the middle of an important discussion with some Chuunin. She cleared her thoughts. Now wasn't the time for that.

"Please calm down Kankuro-san. I know your upset. I'll try to get our best Chuunin, but we're having a bit of a problem of our own." Kankuro bit his lip. "You two just keep on looking. Just don't go searching too far without escorts alright? Temari's kidnapers could still be out there looking for you as well Gaara-sama."

Gaara kept his head low and replied with a weak yes. He and Kankuro exited.

Pressing a button on her desk she spoke. "Hey, send me Naruto."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Temari hung there limp. She couldn't take much more of this. She could still feel the pain of the whips hitting her in all places.

"I can see your suffering a lot faster than others, Listen to what I have to say and I'll stop." Uchiha told her, smirking.

No answer.

"You will answer me when I'm talking to you!!" he yelled lifting up her chin.

_Drip_

Blood tickled down Temari's cheeks as she slowly blinked staring into his cold eyes. He could sense she was tired and very weak but that wasn't going to stop him.

"F-fine.." Temari managed to muster out.

"Thats a good girl. Now then, tell me a little about _Gaara."_

"W-what do you want t-to know a-about him? B-because I-I'm not t-telling you anything."

_Slap_

Temari's head swung to the side as her blood stained the walls. "You will tell me what I need to know!" the Uchiha demanded.

"No!" her voice seemed to be growing stronger now. " Gaara is important to the village. _Our _village!! I don't care what you want with him! I won't let you hurt him!!"

"Foolish girl!! Why would you stand up and protect a monster like that?"

"He's not a monster, He's my little brother and I care about him!!"

"_Is that the truth_?" Itachi asked as he crossed his arms. "After all he did to you in the past _do _you care for him? Are you just saying that because protecting him is your _job_?"

"No."

"Don't you want to get back at him for ruining your life?"

"No!"

"Are you scared that you couldn't live up to his expectations and he'll_ kill _you?"

"NO!! Gaara's not like that anymore! He's changed."

"Are you sure? Are you sure he's not going to come after you?"

"Stop it!! Stop it!!" Temari thrashed around on the wall trying to cover her ears. The chains made a deathly chime on the walls. "No!! He'd never do that!" She began to slow down. "He'd never do that..."

She slowly lost consciousness (again) from using the rest of her energy. The Uchiha just stood in front of her with his smirk.

"Perfect."


	3. What is your purpose?

_Chapter three: What is your purpose?_

"You called for me Granny Tsunade?"

A blond poked his head through the door after knocking and receiving a low come in.

"Yes Naruto. Please sit. This may be a while." Tsunade put her face in one of her palms with the other under her chin.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Well Gaara and Kankuro are here with a problem."

"Yeah? What's the problem?"

"Temari's missing."

Naruto stared at her shocked. The three of them were just in Konoha not too long ago and now she's gone?

"For how long?" Naruto asked scooting to the edge of his seat.

"Four days. They're really upset about this. Especially Gaara."

"I know how he feels. So where do I come in?"

"I need you to help look for Temari. Gather the best team of Chuunin that you can find. I can't really tell you who's here right now and who's not. My hands are too full right now. I have a feeling the treaty is at risk right now."

"Don't worry Tsunade. I'll find Temari." Naruto told her walking toward the door.

"Oh one more thing Naruto."

"Yes?"

"Please try to keep Gaara calm. For his sake and ours."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Come on Itachi-san. The girl's stubborn. She won't give in."

"Don't count on that Kisame. She'll break. I'm close, I know it."

The two walked down the halls coming to a door on their right. Itachi grabbed the nob.

"But at the way you're been going at it seems your just going to end up killing her. She seems-"

Ignoring him Itachi walked inside, down into the darkness where they kept their prisoner. He walked down the stairs, his steps echoing and swallowed by the dark.

He stopped at the bottom staring into the shadows to see her. Chained to the wall. Her head down. Her skirt battered and torn reviling a large portion of her thighs.

Her top was in worse condition. The bottom of it looked to be burnt so high up. And her short sleeves had been ripped off and now drooped over. All was reviling a large amount of her breasts.

"Here to torment me again?" he heard her ask.

"It would all be a lot easier if you just answer my questions."

"I already told you. I'm not telling you _anything_."

"Not even if wasn't about Gaara?"

"I said I'm telling you anything."

She took a heavy blow to the chest. "What did I tell you about your tone?"

Temari made no response to her kidnapper. Why would he want to talk to her about anything other than Gaara? Did he want to know about her personal life, too?

"I can't even see why your risking your life for a village like that."

Temari raised her head, looking up in the darkness.

"I know your brother wasn't the only cause of your pain Temari. It was your _whole _village. Just because you were Gaara's sister made your life miserable."

And he was right. All she wanted was a normal ninja life. But being born into a deathly family with a brother that had emotional issues made it hard. And he could tell.

Sensing he hit a soft spot, Itachi moved on with his question.

"What _is_ your purpose in life Temari?"

No answer.

"Come now Temari. There must be something?"

He stared deep into her eyes. Walking toward her he lifted her chin. Those fired eyes he saw that night. All that strength seemed to be gone. The fire was out and she was like an open book.

"Come now Temari. You can tell me anything. I'll listen." he told her, his voice filled with what sounded like (fake) concern. He moved his hand up her arm to the chain, braking it from the wall. He did the other side and kicked her legs free. She fell over his shoulder as she took a breath.

"I...I was never really wanted...I was always there because...because I'm older." she started. She was now on the floor with Itachi. One of his hands around her shoulder.

"Go on Temari. I'm listening."

"Father never wanted a girl...he wanted all boys...but he didn't get his wish. I was always left on the side...but no one knew that..."

Itachi kept listening, trying to hold back a smirk. She finally broke!

"Then that day came..." she trailed off.

"What happened Temari? You can tell me! What happened!?"

"...I...I felt it..."

"Felt what Temari!?"

"I felt broken...and torn..."


	4. Walk Back in Time

_Chapter four: Walk Back in Time_

"...Broken?...And torn?" Itachi asked. Temari fell silent. "What does that mean Temari? What happened?" He asked again sitting down, placing Temari on his lap.

"...I...I...I was...a sacrifice..."

"A sacrifice?" Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Tell me how."

Taking a deep breath, she started her walk back in time.

_Flashback_

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes. It is the only way."

"Surely there is another-"

"No. She was created to ease him and it shall stay that way."

"Yes sir."

A figure left the room, the door making a tiny click. He walked down the halls trying to gather what he had heard. 'Maybe he is right. Gaara has been on a killing spree for two days. But there should be another way...'

"Hey Baki-sensei." came a voice. He looked up.

"Oh, Temari. What are you doing here?"

"Father asked me to come. He said it was really important." With that said she walked father down the hall and entered the room her sensei just came out of.

He heard crashes and heavy objects drop to the floor. "Hey! What are you doing? Stop!" he heard being yelled in a feminine voice. "Stop!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Temari opened her eyes. She was in a dim empty room. She wanted to call out but notice her mouth was taped shut. Struggling, she found her hands tied together. Stumbling to stand she heard a door open. She turned to she...him. She slid back as he got closer. Her brother. Gaara.

"Temari." he said in a horrid voice. "So nice of you to be here."

She came to a wall. She breathed heavily as he sat down in front of her, licking his lips. He placed his hands on her shoulders. Slowly he slid them down ripping her top. A small smile spread across his face as saw her fine laced bra. He ripped off the rest of her outfit also putting her panties into view.

Temari wanted to scream. Yell for him to stop. But she couldn't. Tears slid from her eyes as she felt his hands touch places.

"Is this how you like it?" he whispered in her ear as he licked her tears from her face. His hands moved to her back, uncliping her bra and tossing it aside like the rest of her clothes. "Temari, I had no idea you were keeping this from me..." he said in what sounded like delight as she felt him squeeze her.

Temari banged the back of her head on the wall behind her repeatedly. She just wanted it all to be a nightmare. A really, really bad nightmare.

"Stop that, Temari." Gaara told her as he squeezed harder, drawing blood. "We wouldn't want you to hurt yourself now would we?"

The blond felt the redhead loosen up with one hand as he started to slid his hand down her body. She trembled as she looked into his eyes. They were lusting for something other than blood. Lower and lower his hand moved until...

CRASH!

Kankuro busted in through the door tackling Gaara to the opposite end of the room. Gaara's sand quickly protected him as he threw his older brother into the wall.

Baki rushed in and covered Temari's half naked body with his jacket. "Are you alright Temari?" he asked, removing the tape from her mouth.

"...Baki." she said weakly before passing out.

_End Flashback_

Itachi just stared at her with a blank face as always. A tear slid down her face as she closed her eyes. Her breathing return to normal and he sat her on the floor. He walked out, a smirk on his face, and into the hall running into his partner.

"What happened?" Kisame asked. "You kill her?"

"No. I just got all the information I need." Itachi replied to him entering his room for the night.


	5. Tea

_Chapter five: Tea_

Itachi sat in what looked like the living room of the hideout. He was reading a newspaper. One that looked like it came from Konoha.

'_Suna Still in Peril! Konoha's Aid Needed'_ it read. A small evil smirk crossed his lips. This was fun.

He turned the page as someone entered the room.

"Hey Itachi, hmm." he greeted plopping himself on a couch.

"Deidara. Back already?" Itachi asked not even bothering to look away from the paper.

"Yeah." He eyed a chain that was clutched tightly in one of his hands. "What's with the chain?..hmm"

"See for yourself."

He followed the chain to the floor. It ended tied around the wrist of a young girl. Only this girl made him raise an eyebrow. Not because of the way she looked, oh no. Sparks would fly if any girl was with Itachi for less than an hour.

It was her _clothes._ She was wearing a _very_ tight maid uniform. She had a black hair band in her hair and her panties were _clearly _visible. And there was much more cleavage than_ that_.

She was fast asleep one hand gripped around the chain.

"When did you get your own personal maid?...hmm"

"She's a hostage."

"Don't you think the uniform is a bit too much?...hmm"

"She had to choose. Either change into what I supplied for her or stay in her old ragged clothes until they fell aprat. Mind you if she kept her old one you would be seeing more than what you see now."

He gave the chain a tug, waking up the sleeping girl from her slumber. She stumbled to her feet as he tugged again. She stood beside him.

"...what?" she asked.

Itachi's eyes turned from his paper, looking her dead in the eyes. "What did I tell you about answering with 'what'?"

She turned her head away. He grabbed her chin.

"You will answer with a 'yes sir' or 'no sir'. Am I understood?" he asked.

"...yes sir." Temari finally said.

"Good. Now get me some tea."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gaara looked gloomily at the tea in the cup. He couldn't drink it. He wasn't thirsty. It reminded him too much of Temari. It made him remember every morning back in Suna. He would be sitting at his desk working on morning paperwork, when Temari would come in with a nice hot teapot of morning tea.

Kankuro observed his little brother. He was just as worried as Gaara.He sat down next to him. "Don't worry, Gaara. we'll find her."

Gaara stood up, placing his cup on the table. "Then lets go look again."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You did that on purpose." Itachi gave Temari a slap in the face. She dropped the tea tray. The pots and cups crashed to many pieces on the floor.

"You've been driving me ever since I let you out. Now I'm over the edge." he closed his eyes and opened them quickly to see Temari had backed up in fear, but stood strong and tall.

"Hit me with your best shot!" she spat back.

Deidara climbed over the couch to hide, not wanting to see what would happen next.

Temari tried to close her eyes but it felt as if Itachi was keeping them open.

" Mangekyou Sharingan!"


	6. A lifeless body

**A/N: **Reviewers, friends, and people that just read without giving one sense of encouragement,

I have a special announcement. I would like to give a BIG thank you to a fellow reviewer, Don't-stop-Believing, who took the time to write me a pm...So THANK YOU!!

Enjoy the chapter.

_Chapter six: A lifeless body_

Temari finally grasped enough energy to close her eyes. And she waited. But nothing happened.

She slowly opened them, her body shaking with fear of what might happen. But the setting was familiar.

It was her room!

'What happened?' she asked herself. 'Was it all a dream?'

She stood up noticing that she had on her work clothes. The same one that had been ripped and torn. She let out a sigh of relief as she headed for the door. 'Can't wait to tell Gaara and Kankuro what happened.'

She grabbed the knob and turned it, but it wouldn't move. She kept attempting to turn it. It was like the door was...locked.

"Temari." came a voice "So nice of you to be here."

Slowly, Temari turned around. "Gaara. I was getting ready to go look for you."

She watched her little brother emerge from the shadows. He had a smirk on his face. One Temari had seen before.

She pressed her back against the door as he started toward her. Her hands shook as her heart raced. She turned the knob again failing to open the door as Gaara licked his lips.

He gestured her to move over to him with his fingers. Temari shook her head. He closed his eyes as his smirk faded. Then they opened again, the smirk returning, and sand rose and launched forward for his sister.

She dodged in time and ran but fell as sand was wrapped around her ankle. It pulled her to the bed and held her down.

Gaara walked over licking his lips again.

"No." Temari started as Gaara got on top of her. He placed his hands on her chest and ripped open her clothes. "Nooo! Gaara! Please, not again!"

Gaara paid her no mind as he started touching. She tried to move her hands but had no luck as they were held in place by the sand.

Her pleads and cries grew louder as he started using his mouth instead of his hands.

He stopped as tears started to pour from Temari's eyes. He started to undress himself as his sister's eyes started to grow wide.

"Gaara...Please." She started breathing heavily as her heart was pounding in her chest as if ready to burst out.

Gaara resumed his place on top of her as he started his fun.

"Noooo! Stop! Please stop! Please!" she pleaded but her brother was too busy having a good time. Her tears kept rolling down her face, nonstop.

Leaning close to his sister's face, he licked up her tears. Bringing his mouth to her ear he whispered, "Is this how you like it?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She just lied there. Not moving. Her eyes didn't even blink.

Itachi stared down at her. Maybe...maybe he _overdid it_. He knelt down beside her, checking her pulse. There wasn't one.

But at the same time she didn't grow cold. Her body was still at its normal temperature. Itachi waited a few more minutes but her temperature didn't go down.

Deidara peered from his hiding spot behind the couch. "What happened?...hmm"

Itachi didn't answer.

Getting up he walked over to Itachi. "Is she dead?"

"I don't know." Itachi answered. "She seems like it but her body hasn't gotten hard and cold. She still feels alive."

He picked her up. Her body felt light but she still didn't move. He stared into her eyes. They had grown dull and the color was gone. He couldn't tell anything from them. She seemed like a lifeless doll.

"Let me see her...hmm" Deidara requested. Itachi handed her over as the blond started inspecting her. He watched as Deidara checked her pulse and everything.

"Well, I got nothing." he finally told Itachi handing over the kunoichi. "Maybe you should ask. Or maybe look it up."

"Maybe." Itachi muttered as he looked into Temari's lifeless eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gaara stopped on a tree branch. Something felt terribly wrong.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked as he stopped on the same branch. "Is something the matter?"

"I just...had a feeling." Gaara told his blond friend.

He looked back at Kankuro who had also stopped with troubled look. He felt it too.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As night rolled in, Itachi was still puzzled. Hours had gone by since the incident and Temari still had a normal body temperature. He had even dragged her everywhere but nothing appeared to have changed.

Time was not on his side as it seemed it just passed by. Soon it was really late and he decided to head off to bed.

He stopped by the chamber but had a thought. What would be the point in putting her there if she wouldn't even move? He took a glance a the body slumped over his shoulder and kept walking down the hall.

Entering his room he sat her on a chair. He sat her up straight and placed her hands in her lap. He hung up his cloak and climbed into bed. He took a one last glance before at her before he headed off to sleep.

The next morning Kisame was the next person to know.

"I thought you were just going to kill the girl but now everything's all crazy." Kisame told his partner as he took a slip of his coffee.

"Thanks for your concern." Itachi replied with sarcasm in his voice.

"Come on Itachi. I'm just as puzzled as you are."

As the two continued their conversation Deidara appeared with a rather large book in hand. "Morning you two...hmm" he greeted as he placed it on the table with a thud.

"What is that?" Itachi asked raising an eyebrow.

"A book I got from the library...hmm" Deidara told him.

"Since when do you go to the library?" Kisame asked.

"Since I feel like it. Now I was looking all morning and-"

"But it's only nine." Kisame interrupted.

"Will you shut up?...hmm. Anyway, this is what I've found." he opened the book as dust flew everywhere. Itachi raised another eyebrow.

"Alright it says..."


	7. Memories

_Chapter seven: Memories_

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!"

Gaara slammed his fist on the wall, his head down. Kankuro jumped from the sound as Naruto stood beside his friend.

"It'll be okay Gaara. We'll find her." He placed his hand gently on Gaara's shoulder. "We'll find her."

"Naruto...you don't understand. I keep getting this bad feeling all over my body that something's happening to Temari. Something _**very**_ bad. I just can't stand around doing nothing anymore! What if she needs us? What if she needs _me?_"

He started to pace around the room as his brother watched him with his eyes. He got up stopping his little brother.

"Gaara, we **will** find her. But worrying like this isn't going to help." He told him.

Kankuro stared into Gaara's eyes. He saw sadness. And so much of it. He hadn't seen Gaara this upset since...they were kids.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Alright, it says here that her soul is gone...hmm"

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Kisame asked.

"Well, it says that this is normal if Itachi was one of those soul stealing demons, but they went extinct a few hundred years ago."

"Even if I did steal her soul I don't know where it is." Itachi told them.

"That's when it moves on to a whole new chapter...hmm" Deidara took a breathe. "If her soul wasn't stolen then she must be lost in her memories."

"What do you mean 'lost in her memories'?" Kisame asked.

"She's remembering all of her memories one by one...hmm It may take some time but eventually she'll remember them all. It also says you can add your own...hmm" Deidara finished.

"Add...my own memories?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah. I think. It doesn't go into great detail about it...hmm. It only says that the subject will only believe you if what is being presented to them is linked to past memories, or something...hmm"

Itachi placed his chin in his palm deep in thought. This was all making little sense to him. "Does it say how I can snap her out of that lifeless-state she's in?" he asked

"Hold on...hmm" Deidara ran his finger down the page as Kisame took that time to sip his coffee. "All it says," he started, "is that you have to get them to trust you in their past memories to wake them if you implant your own..hmm"

Itachi rubbed his temples. He wasn't getting any of this.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Itachi sat on his bed with Temari in front of him. 'Trust in past memories.' he told himself. 'Trust in past memories.' He thought for a few more minutes. "I don't know any of her memories! I only know...that's it!"

He pulled her chin up so he could see into her dull eyes. 'This might work.' the thought. 'This has to work.'

"Mangekyou Sharingan!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Her heart was pounding in her chest as he got closer. Him. Gaara.

"Temari." he said in a horrid voice. "So nice of you to be here."

She came to a wall. She breathed heavily as he sat down in front of her, licking his lips. He placed his hands on her shoulders. Slowly he slid them down ripping her top. A small smile spread across his face as saw her fine laced bra. He ripped off the rest of her outfit also putting her panties into view.

At that instant, the door banged open. The two turned to see a young boy only a little older than Temari in the doorway.

"Don't you touch her." he said in a deathly voice.

A twisted smile spread on Gaara's face as sand arose and started to strike the stranger. He dodged running in fast toward Gaara landing a punch in his face sending him back.

Gaara slid on the floor as his face was cracked, sand felling from it. Temari's eyes widened. She never saw anyone do that before. The stranger started again and the battle raged on.

Temari watched as the battle kept switching from who was hitting who and so on. She followed as she saw her little brother get thrown out the window.

The stranger came over to her, removing the tape from her mouth. He cut the rope and picked her up bridal position.

She only saw a few of his features as her eyes began to droop. "W-Who are you?" she finally asked before her consciousness was lost.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Itachi watched as the female in front of him started to move and regain her body. She blinked a few times then started to examine the room. Her eyes stopped at the male in front of her as the two were staring at each other.

She squinted her eyes and then they opened fully.

"It's you!" she exclaimed. "The guy that rescued me that night. I thought I'd never see you again."

An evil smirk spread on Itachi's lips. He was getting the hang of this. "Of course you'd see he again." he told her, stroking her cheek.

"I made a promise."


	8. Promise

_Chapter eight: Promise_

"A promise?" Temari asked puzzled.

"Yes. Don't you remember? We were still children then." Itachi told her with that smirk still on his face. "You came to the Chuunin Exams with your father, the Kazekage..."

Slowly, the Uchiha started to describe the event to the blond kunoichi. Her eyes drooped a little as she started to 'remember'.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The rest of the day Itachi showed her around. He told her that she belonged here with the Akatsuki so she wouldn't question him on it, her job being the maid.

"You belong with us Temari." he told her while they were walking down the hall. "Your safe here. From your brother or anyone that wants to hurt you."

She looked up at him with her soft emerald eyes with a small smile on her face. "Thank you Itachi-kun."

He turned his head a bit as he placed a hand on her hand.

He was now in the living room watching tv while Temari was in the kitchen. She had volunteered to make lunch so he didn't stop her. He flipped through channels as Deidara wondered in with Tobe.

"Hey Itachi, how did it go?..hmm" Deidara asked.

"Very easy. It didn't take me long to catch on." Itachi replied not looking up from the tv.

Tobe looked at Deidara, then Itachi and back again. He had no idea what they were talking about. He did just get back today after all.

The door to the kitchen opened as Temari walked in with a tray. Deidara's eyes widened as Temari walked past him. It wasn't everyday Itachi took a_ woman_ hostage and she didn't seem to be suffering at all. And she was still wearing that maids dress as if there it wasn't a problem.

But he wasn't complaining.

"Hello Deidara-san." she greeted after putting the tray on the dining table. "Who's your friend?"

"Who this?" he asked pointing to Tobe. "This is my partner Tobe...hmm" he told her dully.

As their conversation continued, Itachi stared at the soup Temari had made for lunch. Picking up a spoon he tried it.

'Not bad.' he thought. As he ate more he started to hear words. They got louder as they repeated.

_I promise. I promise. I promise._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rain petaled down hard as a young girl ran down the streets. Water splashed as she ran through puddles. Her foot slid in some mud as she fell.

A group of ninja surrounded her. "Don't worry little girl," one started with a smirk. "We're only going to have a little fun..."

She hid her face in her hands. As the group reached for her, they were all greeted by kunai.

"Leave her alone!"

They all turned to see a boy standing not too far away. "You want to take us on kid?" The girl looked up. "Fine then. We'll crush you!"

They all rushed forward to attack but the kid disappeared. Swiftly he reappeared and delivered a fatal blow to each one. Soon the whole group was out.

"Are you okay?"

The girl looked up to see the boy with his hand out. She grabbed it and he helped pull her up.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Thank you." she replied. She stared into his eyes as she realized he was the same boy she saw fighting earlier that day with her father. "Your that boy from the exams!"

"And you were that girl watching." he gave her a smile. "Come on. I'll take you back to your hotel." The two walked off, still hand in hand. Once at there, the two faced each other.

"Will I ever see you again?" the girl asked, a little upset.

"Of course you will." he assured her as he kissed her hand tenderly. "I'll be there whenever you need me. _I promise_."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Itachi woke with a jolt. He was breathing rapidly and was sweating all over. He took a glance at his clock. Three o'clock. He let out a sigh as he placed a hand on his forehead.

'What the hell is going on?!' he thought to himself. 'My head is spinning!'

He thought about his dream. It was just a dream, right? The why did it feel so real? Like it really happened? Like...a past memory.

'No.' He shook his head. 'That never happened. That never happened.'

But he could see them. The two of them. Hand in hand.

"I promise." he said. "I promise."


	9. Safe

_Chapter nine_:_Safe_

"Itachi, I think it's time you put your plan into action." Kisame told his partner. They were in the kitchen while he took a sip of his coffee. He failed to see that his partner wasn't listening. He just rubbed his eyes and stared at his cup of tea. He didn't get much sleep that night.

"Itachi!" He looked up at Kisame who had a troubled look on his face. "Dude, you okay?"

"Yeah." Itachi mumbled. "I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Why? Was something bothering you?"

"No." the Uchiha said without hesitation. He couldn't tell Kisame. He couldn't tell anyone for that matter. Him, one of the strongest members in that organization, couldn't sleep because he was being haunted by what seemed like a nightmare.

Anyone would get a laugh out of that.

He took a large gulp of his tea and stood up to leave the kitchen. "Don't forget about your plan!" Kisame yelled as he watched him leave.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'Maybe Kisame's right.' Itachi thought as he walked down the hall. 'If I get my plan over with maybe I'll feel better.'

He came to a room that wasn't often used. Twisting the knob, he went inside. Being greeted by darkness he clicked on the light. His eyes began to widen at what he saw.

Temari was fast asleep on the bed, on top of the covers. She wore a shirt Itachi let her borrow, so naturally it was too big. It stopped at her waist showing she wasn't wearing any bottoms except for her panties. The shape of her breasts were very clearly shown through the shirt.

Itachi felt blood rush to his head. Reviving the Uchiha clan sounded pretty good right now. He took a step back out of the room and closed the door. He'd come back later.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Itachi-kun, tell me why I'm coming with you?" Temari asked as she scratched her neck. She was being carried on Itachi's back while he walked through a forest, not wearing her 'usual' work uniform(cough-maidsdress-cough). She wore a over-sized black shirt she borrowed from Itachi, and pants borrowed from Deidara. Who knew the guy wore such tight pants?

She told him countless times that she would walk but he insisted. Ever since what happened last night, he's been...a little obsessed with the girl.

Part of him just wanted to kill her and find a different plan. But the other part didn't want to leave her. He wanted to be near her. Close to her.

So he held her up on his back with his hands behind him for support and her hands around his neck.

"You need some fresh air." he told her. "You've been inside way too much." He continued to walk then sat her down somewhere. It was time to put the plan into action.

"Stay here." he instructed her. "I'll be right back." That said he was gone.

Temari just made a face. She hated it sometimes when he did that to her. She never had any say in the matter.

She lied back and slid her hands under her head to soak up some sun. 'Itachi was right.' she thought. 'I did need this. And the sun isn't bad either.'

Hiding somewhere Itachi waited. He kept watch for the goal of his plan.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gaara sat in silence across from his brother. They were waiting for Naruto to come out of a meeting he was having with Tsunade. He was getting ready to let out a sigh when his nose twitched. He sat up.

"What is it Gaara?" Kankuro asked. His nose twitched again.

"Kankuro...I...it's...It's her scent!"

"What?!"

"Her scent! She's close by!" Gaara exclaimed as he got up and rushed out.

"Gaara! Wait!" Kankuro yelled running after his younger brother.

As soon as they left Naruto stepped out of the office. "Hey guys...guys?" he took a look around. He cursed rather loudly as he ran out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Where is he?!" Temari asked to one in particular. She was tired of waiting. Nearby, Itachi could tell she was returning to her old self. Her temper was starting to kick in.

"Temari!" yelled a voice. Her head shot up at the voice. "Temari!" it yelled again. She looked around.

Then she saw someone. Someone running towards her. She squinted her eyes a bit to see better. Her body started to tense. He got closer and soon she could see who he was.

Gaara.

"Temari!" he yelled. "I finally found you!" Gaara felt a wave of relief wash over him as he saw her unharmed...wait. Something wasn't right here. Her expression. She looked...terrified. "Temari...what's wrong?" He asked a little uneasy. "Aren't you glad to see me?"

She didn't say anything. She seemed petrified with fear. He hadn't seen her like this since...long ago.

Itachi, on the other hand, knew this was his opportunity to strike Gaara while his defenses were low. But he wouldn't. Not because he couldn't but because of...Temari.

She looked so scared -scratch that- _frightened_. She didn't look like this before when she was a prisoner. At least she tried to hide it. But now.

Gaara took a step forward toward her and she slid back away from him. "Temari...please." Gaara seemed to have pleaded as he walked closer.

Temari was on her feet now but was still frightened. 'I need to make a break for it.' she tried to tell herself. She took steps back even if her little brother wasn't walking toward her. Soon they were at a very far distance apart.

"Temari...what's wrong? What's wrong with you?"

Still no answer.

A little calmer, she was going to run. She just needed the right moment.

"Gaara!"

Gaara turned his head for a second at the voice that called his name giving all the time Temari needed. Turning on her heels she ran like she never did before.

"Temari!" Gaara yelled as sand went after her.

She kept going but tripped on a branch. Turning she saw the sand closing in. She wanted to scream but no sound came out of her throat.

The sand struck but it didn't grab anything. Looking around, Gaara saw his sister in the treetops...in the arms of a guy? He held her in the bridal position, only her arms were around his neck.

He sent sand at the stranger but he dodged. Gaara looked for him but saw he disappeared.

Disappeared with Temari. She was gone. _Again_.

He feel to his knees confused. Why was Temari acting like that? Why was she so scared?

"Gaara!" Kankuro yelled after finally catching up. "Did you find her?" he asked out of breath.

"I did...but she got away."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Itachi headed back to the hideout. He could care less if he got in serious trouble for not putting his plan into action yet. Temari was the only thing that mattered to him right now.

"...Itachi..." Temari said weakly as she tightened her grip around his neck and placed her face in his shoulder.

He stopped. "Don't worry. Your safe now Temari." he told her holding her closer. "Your safe."


	10. Pending

_Chapter ten: Pending_

The red haired boy just stood by the window of the hotel room he shared with his brother. He watched the rain petal down on the city before him, the weather matching how he was feeling.

She was right there. _Right there_, and he let her slip through his fingers.

He balled his hand into a fist. And her attitude. Something was wrong. She had that look of fear in her eyes. That same look from when they were kids. He remembered it all too well. If only he could forget. If only...

Glancing over his shoulder, Kankuro stole a glance from his little brother as he worked in the kitchen. He had just made a nice warm teapot of tea, the liquid always seemed to have a calming effect on Gaara, but this time he doubt it would help. He brought it to the dinning room where his little brother was morning and poured him a cup of tea.

He walked over and presented the small cup to his younger sibling who just took it but didn't drink. His eyes were fixated on the window, the outside world, where he knew his sister was hidden.

Kankuro stood next to his brother, watching in silence. He looked at the window to see Gaara's reflection, raindrops sliding down his face as if he were crying.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In a village far from the leaf, Itachi sat on a soft spring bed of a small inn he found. Temari sat curled up in his lap, fast asleep.

They had got caught in the rain on their way back to the hideout, so Itachi decided to make a little pit stop before they got too wet. The owners of the inn were awfully friendly, providing them with a large room for two and some fresh, dry clothes. Itachi was given a blue mens kimono while Temari was given a womens pink one. Their former clothes were hanging in the bathroom to dry so they could leave in the morning.

The Uchiha stroked the hair of his blond beauty who had put her hair down for the night. He could hear her steady breathing as he recapped the events of the day.

Was it wrong of him to chuck the mission? Gaara was right there. He was so close, but he let him go. Was that the right thing to do?

He felt Temari shuffle a bit in his lap as she let out a mini yawn. He watched her as she tilted her head back to look up at him, her eyes only open half way showing she was still half asleep.

" 'tachi..." she said in what sounded like a low whisper. "What's wrong?"

Itachi looked into her sleepy eyes. The fear that had invaded those orbs seemed to be clouded by sleep, not making them visible. "Nothing's wrong, Temari." he told her as he rubbed a finger on her face. "Everything's fine. Go back to sleep."

Giving a small smile, the blond cuddled into Itachi's chest before she closed her eyes. "Don't go anywhere, 'kay?" she asked.

The Uchiha held her tighter. "I would never leave you." With that said, Temari drifted off to sleep again, the answer finally hitting Itachi.

He did do the right thing. He protected her, Temari, his number one priority. He wasn't about to let anything happen to her, even if it meant giving up the mission or the Akatsuki. He did make a promise after all and he wasn't about to break it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:** Hey guys, it's me. I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in...like over a year, but that's changed now!! I had hit a major slump with this story and was fresh out of writing ideas. I was gonna delete it all together, but I thought of everyone (if anyone) waiting so long for my updates. Not giving writer's block the satisfaction of claiming one of my stories, I was hit (more like struck) with an idea and here we are now. I know this isn't as long as the other chapters, but I promise the next one will be longer and I'm going to try and wrap it up before next year. That sound okay? Great! Oh, and I've been re-editing the previous chapters, if you want to reread them. Until we meet again, Happy Writing! And thanks again to everyone who stuck by!!


	11. On the Run

_Chapter eleven: On the run_

The rain continued on to the next day, extending Temari and Itachi's stay in the inn. Temari didn't have much of a problem with it, she having a good time lounging around doing noting, but her companion was a lot less enthusiastic. He was actually kind of jumpy or anxious.

He lied on the bed, his mind deep in thought as Temari was surfing the channels on the tv. He knew he only had one shot at this plan, and returning back to the hideout empty-handed wasn't an option. It was just a simple lure, catch, and take plan and he blew it. But is was for a good reason.

They were just going to kill Temari when they were finished using her anyway, or keep her for their own _personal_ gain. Either way in the end she was still going to end up dead. Itachi didn't want that. He knew that if he returned with no Gaara, there was going to be a price to pay, and chances were they were going to take Temari away.

He couldn't let that happen.

He knew the only option to this situation was to go on the run and into hiding. To keep Temari safe from the other members and Gaara. With what he did to her in the past he wasn't sure if returning her to that monster was such a bright idea.

He found it strange that he was beginning to think this way. He remembered that it all started after he implanted his own memories in Temari's head, but at that moment a thought struck him. What if those weren't actually lies, but really memories? Like that promise he made. That was real, Itachi was sure of it. What if that book Deidara found was just messing with his head? If that was true then they best leave whenever possible. Sooner or later other members would be sent to hunt them down.

But leaving in this weather was out of the question. He or Temari could get sick, bringing down their defenses. And since Temari hasn't remembered her fighting skills yet, if he got sick she would be defenseless. Having that happen was also not an option. Thus he concluded it would just be best to wait the storm out.

"Itachi-kun?" Temari had walked over to the bed, the Uchiha not noticing since he was so drowned in his own mind. "Itachi-kun, what's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh nothing." he lied as he looked her in the eyes.

Temari made a pouty face. "Itachi-kun, I know you're lying to me. You've spent all morning in bed. That's not like you."

Itachi sighed. If he didn't tell her something chances were she was gonna find out sooner or later. So he told her what was going on with the exception of a few parts.

"But why do they want to harm us?" Temari asked. "We didn't do anything wrong, did we?"

"It's too complicated to explain. We just can't stay in the same place for too long, alright?"

The blond gave a soft smile. "Alright, Itachi-kun." She was about to walk away when she grabbed Itachi's arm. "Come watch some tv with me. It's better than lying in bed all day."

Itachi kept his same emotionless expression as he got out of bed and followed Temari to the couch. He sat down and Temari placed herself on his lap. Out of nowhere she gave him a small kiss on the lips, leaving the man stunned.

"Don't worry, 'tachi-kun." she told him. "Everything's gonna be okay."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kankuro peeked at his brother from the hallway. He was still standing there in the same spot as yesterday. It was like he hadn't moved an inch. He sighed as he recalled the message that they just received.

Because of all the rain, Tsunade had asked Gaara to stay inside since his sand was a lot slower. The red-head wanted to object to the request until he remembered that the same people that had Temari might be after him. If he got captured then he might not be able to get them both out.

Kankuro, on the other hand, was free to leave with the search party but he didn't want to leave his little brother alone. Who knew what he might do.

Naruto had left with a few groups of ANBU not too long ago. He had given Gaara one of the sternest looks Kankuro had ever seen. The words he told his red-haired brother was repaying over and over.

"_Don't worry, Gaara. We'll find her no matter what it takes. I promise."_

That blond was always making promises whenever something unexpected happened, but he did always keep his word. The puppet master could tell it gave Gaara a hope boost as it did for him.

He knew that once the rain stopped, the both of them would be out there looking for her. For Temari.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The television watched as the two people in front of it had fallen asleep on the couch. Itachi had his head tilted back, an arm resting across the top of the couch while the other was wrapped around the sleeping beauty in his lap who was snoozing on his chest.

Everything seemed so peaceful until the sound of broken glass could be heard, waking the Uchiha.

He sat up straight, stretching his arms. He glanced around noticing something had flown through the window causing it to brake. He slid the resting female off his lap while surprised that she was awoken as well.

Walking over to the shattered glass he found nothing at the scene. Then what was used to brake the window?

His eyes suddenly trailed to the wall, eying a kunai with what looked like a note attached. He slowly reached for the paper. It didn't seem to be a bomb. If it was it would have exploded by now.

He pulled the note from the kunai and opened it, reading it's contents.

_You failed, Itachi. _

"Itachi!!"

His head shooting right up, the Uchiha saw a figure holding Temari in a locked choke hold.

"I...ta..chi.." Temari muzzled out, her hands trying to pull the stranger off her neck. The stranger pulled out a kunai, holding it to her neck.

"Too bad, Itachi."

With that said, the blond was stabbed, decorating the carpet with red liquid.


	12. Nightmares and Dreams

_Chapter twelve: Nightmares and Dreams_

"Temari!"

Startled, the once resting female jumped out of the Uchiha's lap and onto the carpet below. "Itachi! What? What is it?!" she asked as her head moved from side to side.

Itachi scanned the room as well, his hands tightly gripping the arm and cushion of the couch. His body was drenched in sweat, his mind shaken up from what he witnessed. Or at least what he thought what he witnessed. His eyes quickly darted toward Temari who was collecting herself off the floor. Pulling her body to him, he started checking her over, particularly her throat.

"What is it Itachi?" Temari questioned again. She watched his eyes trail over her then scan the room again. She felt his sweaty palms pull her tightly into an embrace as she heard what sounded like a rapid breathing. "Itachi?"

Itachi's mind was racing faster than he knew it could. He never had dreams like that. Not even after what he did to his clan. What did it mean?

"Temari..." he started as he pulled her away to see her face in the dark. "I thought I lost you."

The blond gave him a puzzled expression. "Lost me? Itachi, I'm not going anywhere." she assured him.

_Yes, Itachi. She's not going anywhere._

The Uchiha's head jerked up, his eyes scanning for the third time. "Temari, did you hear that?" His only response was a series of confused blinking. His eyes ran past the window and over to the wall where he saw an object lodged into it. Squinting a bit, it started to take shape.

He hurried over to the wall, the familiar spot he thought he was at before. The object was exactly what he thought. A kunai. A small slip of paper was attached to it as well.

Hesitantly, he reached for it. His heart started to pick up again, his eyes fixed on that small sheet. He was prepared for what might happen as he cautiously removed it and opened it to read its contents.

Nothing. The paper was blank.

Itachi was surprised by the slip, turning it from side to side as if there was anything there. He didn't understand.

"Itachi...What's wrong? What is it?"

He turned to see Temari, her hand pulling on the sleeve of his kimono like a child would pull on their mother's clothing. In the small amount of light provided by the rain and moon, her emerald eyes shined the brightest as worry indulged the inside.

"Temari...This place isn't as safe as I thought it was. We have to-" Itachi's sentence was cut short as a ray of lightning struck. It brought light through the window, showing the Uchiha what the dark really held.

Temari's mouth had blood running out from both sides. Her throat was cut as more of her red liquid slid down her skin. Her pupils were dilated and her eyes were filled with tears.

Itachi felt his breathing stop as he stared down at the beauty that looked alive only a few moments ago. Or maybe that was just hidden in the darkness as well.

His stomach turned itself upside down and folded into knots as he dropped to his knees, his hands on the sides of his head and let out a loud yell of confusion, frustration and depression.

The blond beauty followed him down, crying out, "Itachi! What is it!? Please tell me! Please!"

The Uchiha looked down at her as another bolt of lightning struck. Her face. Her throat. She was fine.

_What you see...is it really what it seems? _

Itachi's heart started to beat faster as he grabbed Temari's shoulders and pulled her into a kiss. The sound of the rain dancing on the roof could be heard when he pulled away. Looking deep into her eyes, he told her "I'm sorry."

Temari was about to ask her questions again when she saw in his eyes the sharingan. She couldn't look away. She watched them spin in a hypnotic way as she felt her body get heavy. All around her she saw the wheels spinning. Rolling. Turning. Her eyes soon closed and she was unconscious.

Carefully, he pulled her up against his back, for faster carrying transport. He gathered his cloak, placing it on top of Temari as if to protect her. He was ready to leave when he remembered their old clothes were still hanging dry. Approaching them, he made a few hand signs and set the clothes aflame. He observed the materials burning for a few seconds before taking his leave.

He opened the window and slipped out into the world of moon, rain, and lightning, with his beauty safe on his back.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:** Happy New Year to All and with many updates to come!!


End file.
